


The Closest I Ever Gave

by crowdedangels



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: The sound of splashing water had her opening her eyes, focusing in the low light and the steam filtering through from the bathroom, the silhouette of Walt in front of the mirror with a towel slung low around his hips.





	The Closest I Ever Gave

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Skyfall for making me apparently need to write a shaving fic for every fandom. Sorry?
> 
> Title from 'Pretty Women' from Sweeney Todd, with thanks to Tricki for the inspo.

She stretched out as the sleep slowly dissipated to wakefulness. Her cheek was on the mattress and her feet on the pillow, flashes of the night before seeping back in. She smiled, turning her face into the sheets, tingles rising along her body on the paths his fingers had taken just hours before.

 

The sound of splashing water had her opening her eyes, focusing in the low light and the steam filtering through from the bathroom, the silhouette of Walt in front of the mirror with a towel slung low around his hips. 

 

She watched through the clear swipes of mirror as he dragged a cut throat blade across his cheeks. He swilled the knife in the water and did it again, manipulating his skin and contorting his mouth to get all the soap. 

 

Vic had watched Sean shave almost daily for years, the electric buzz of the razor often waking her a few hours into her post-night shift sleeps. This seemed more… intimate. The precision and skill and concentration. The muscles of his back moving with the action, the scars silver against freshly washed pink skin.

 

She swung her legs from the bed and padded barefoot and naked towards him, waiting for the blade to be dunked in the water and swiped across his towelled hip before wrapping her arms around him and placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

 

He hummed, the deep baritone of his voice vibrating through his body to her lips. She splayed her fingers over his chest and stomach, scraping her nails as she kissed again. 

 

He pulled on one of her hands and she stumbled to stand in front of him, grinning and tucking her hair behind her ear. 

 

His cheeks were mostly clear, save for the odd dot of white soap around his nose and by his ears. Vic swiped her thumb along the skin, her lips pursing and head tilting, soft affection and mirth shining from her eyes.

 

He flipped the razor handle towards her. 

 

Her eyes grew wide. She’d never shaved with a straight blade before, never somebody else and especially not over what she had somehow heard was the trickiest part with a cut throat razor. 

 

He took her hand and helped her to hold it correctly then guided the blade to his neck. 

 

She steeled her nerves, made herself pay attention and learn. 

 

Walt moved her hand twice up the column of his neck until confident she could do it unaided. 

 

He allowed her to manoeuvre his head, pulling his skin before scraping the knife assuredly to remove the stubble. His cheek twitched as he fought a smile at the concentration with which she was looking at him. 

 

His hand dropped to her hip, the other lightly caressing the underside of her breast. 

 

She kicked her hip out and pursed her lips, flicking the knife as if to say ‘really? Right now?’

 

Walt laughed and dutifully moved lower, his thumbs tracing shapes into the jut of bone at her hips. 

 

He let her finish the job with minimal distraction, though the proximity was certainly a distraction to him, and the towel wasn’t hiding it well. Her breath cascading along the newly revealed skin, the swathes of bare, creamy skin he wasn’t allowed to touch despite the vivid, visceral memories of just hours ago… 

 

He closed his eyes as she did the final strip of soap, the razor carefully and methodically scraping across his Adam’s apple. She cleaned the blade on the towel and dropped it on the shelf behind her before locking eyes with him as she pulled on the knot of the towel. 

 

He let her wipe the remaining soap away, pulling her flush to his body and letting his hands begin a long anticipated roam. 

 

Vic dropped the towel to the floor and swiped the tip of her tongue from his clavicle to his jaw, bumping over his Adam’s apple and the path she had just taken. She pulled back with a grimace and smacking her lips, “Shit, I thought that would be a lot sexier, but it just tasted like soap…”

 

He laughed, crouching down a slight so he could grab the backs of her thighs and haul her up to his waist, her ankles locking behind him and lips finally finding his. 

 

“We’re gonna be late.”

 

“Yep.”

 


End file.
